I am so sorry
by nightmarefan4eva
Summary: Bruce and Dick are walking down a dark alley then Dick is kidnapped. I own nothing still, man it stinks owning nothing. thanks to Hidden-In-Darkness. 3 is up. Big time updates.
1. Chapter 1

All Dick really wanted was for Bruce to show that he did care about him. He know he did but their never did any thing together, just them no Batman and Robin to get in the way of them having fun. Dick was after all only 9. When his parents died Dick thought he would never have a

Real family.

_**Bruce pov**_

It use to be so quite here in the manor, so dark, and unwelcoming. Ever sine Dicks been here it has new live, laughter, and a welcoming place I wish I could show Dick how much my life has changed sine he has been here. I am all so grateful for Batgirl, but Dick has a different point of view of life. He sees all the wonderful things in life when all life has given him are dreadful things. When I go out as Batman and Robin is with me I affair that if he gets in over his head that I will not be able to help him and he will hate me, or he gets hurts and does not hate me I will hate myself. "Hey Bruce what are you doing?" I turn around in shock to see Superman and Green Arrow standing there I need to think of something to say. " Hi, what do you need?" I said in a very Batman like tone. "You don't have to be so grouchy Bruce." I then see Flash as entered the scene. "I will ask aging what do you three want." I was stating to get mad. "I have to go if none of you will talk." I said after some time had pasted. "Well we just wanted to know if you wanted to come hang with us." Flash said. "I can't." "Why?" "If you must know Dick and I are going to do something fun together." "You do something fun?!" "I think we should go now." Superman said, and with that they lift.

_**Dick's pov**_

I can not believe it Bruce wants to do something fun, no training, and no party. I have never really had one on one time with him before this could be fun. Can Bruce even have fun? Has long has I have been here he never smiled, well he has but there are all fake. A kid can tell then it is fake it is like a super power to us. I have no idea what he has planned which is making me nerves. Dose he even know what I like to do? I could ask Superman._ Knock knock."_ Dick are you ready yet?" "Umm yeah be down in a little." Ok."

_**Bruce's pov**_

__What if he dose not like what I have planed for us to do? Will he get mad at me then we get there? What if it hurts him, with his mom and dad died this way? I wish I would have gotten to talk to Barbra or even her father to ask them what they thought. I wish that I could take his pain away; I also wish I could have saved his family some way. I not sure what to feel, it feels like my fault, I should have tried some way to save them. Dick is not afraid of the dark and things like that, what dose his him losing the only people he has cared and loved. I know this is how he feels for this is what I feel ever day. Dick is a caring person and a child that needs someone to love him like his mom and dad did. Ever since the first time I (Batman) saw him smiling at me I know that the kid was different in some ways. He was brave for a kid who had seen his father got knocked out, that is who I know for sure that I would take him in that night. I hear foot steps it must be Dick.

_**Yours/ My pov**_

Dick and Bruce are walking into an alley for a short cut to where Bruce was taking Dick. Out of no where a gang comes out of the shadows and knocked Bruce out, before passing out Bruce hears Dick screaming his name. (_Things go black with overly dramatic music playing. Your chose for the music.)_


	2. chapter 2

**Dick's pov**

Why does it hurt? Oh yeah I was kidnapped and stabbed with a knife in my side, but where am I now? Why can't I open my eyes? It feels like I haven't slept in ages. My thoughts were lost when I heard two people arguing. Hey wait, I know those voices. It was Superman and Bruce. Did Bruce come and save me or is this a dream? Well, there's one way to find out. It was hard to open my eyes, but being the Boy Wonder, I did it. The first thing I noticed is that it was dark. The Batcave, no brainier. But why is Sups here?

The next thing I tried was to sit up, I failed at this and dropped right back onto the bed I was laying in.

**Bruce's pov**

"I heard something." Sups said while tuning and entering the room Dick was in, I followed after him. Dick he was awake and trying to get out of bed.

"Oh no you stay were you are until you're better. You don't have to try so hard to get up." I said putting my hand on his chest to push him back down. Looking like at his face, he didn't want to give up at my orders.

"Well Bruce, tell Dick I will come talk to him later. Bye." Sups said.

"Bye." I said. When Sups left, I was annoyed by Dick who was half asleep I got in bed and lied with him in my arms and fell asleep.

**Alfred's ****pov**

Well master Bruce has never held anyone like that before, thinking in his head. I have to say that I'm glad that he's finally opening up to the boy and acting like a real father.

"Mater Bruce you know staving yourself will not help him get better, it will make you sick and then you won't be able to help him or anyone." He gave me a disproving look then said, "Fine but I'm eating up here were I can watch Dick."

I nodded and tuned a way smiling at how one boy has change a hard hearted man into a caring father within months of him moving into the manor with them. It was quit amazing, this dark man known to rarely smile now you barely see him without one. As I got Master Bruce's dinner ready, Green Arrow and Speedy also known as Oliver Queen/Ollie and Roy Harper came in the front door.

"May I help you?" I said trying not to yell at them for not knocking.

"Yes, wheres Bruce?"

"Follow me." I said picking up the plate with his dinner on it. "Master Brauce, Master Queen and Harper are here.."

"Alfred I don't really think now is the best time for people to be here no matter if they are "friends." Please send them a way."

"I'm sorry too say this, but maybe it's the best thing for you now is to have vistors."

"Fine."

**Bruce's pov**

"I realy don't want vister, Ollie please leave."

" Well I we want to know how Dick is." Ollie said in a small vioce. "Roy, come on." That's when I notice that Roy was opening the door to Dicks room.. Now reamber Dick is 8 and Roy is 9. I grap Roy away from the door.

"Why can't I see Dick?" Roy said in a quiet and childlike voice

"Dick needs to sleep in order to feel better."

"Why? I want to talk and go play in the yard."

"Well he has some bad booboos."

" You don't have to talk to me like a 5 year old." Ollie laghted at this, I gave him a death look.

**No pov**

Roy had somehow got into Dicks room and when Bruce and Ollie noticed this, they tried to get him out of the room so Roy would not wake Dick up. When they fine got Roy out of the room they took him down stairs and watched him as the two of them talked. Meanwhile Dick had woken up, and was feeling better. A lot unlike before when he couldn't even sit up.

Dick had mangened to get out of bed and into the room were he had head talking.

"Dick why aren't you in bed?!" Bruce said.

"Well the party seems to be in here." Dick said sarecasely. Roy jumped up and grabbed Dick by the arm and pulled into his room.

**Dick's and Roy's pov**

"Man the way Ollie rushed me over here I thought you had died, by the way I'm glad your not." Roy said.

"I'm glad you're here and glad that your glad that I'm not dead too, but I'm so tired."

"Well maybe you should sleep."

"This may sound weird, but will you stay in here with me?"

"Of couse, but why?"

"I'm afraid that they will come back."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Roy."

**Bruces's, Ollie's, and Sups's pov **

"Sup's why do you have to sneak up on me like that!" Ollie yelled at Sups.

"BE QUIET DICK IS TRYING YO SLEEP!" Bruce yelled in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, like Roy in there.." Ollie said, with Sups nodded in argment.

"Well lets go see." Bruce said getting up.

"Fine lets go see." Sups and Ollie said at the same time.

"Well that's surprising." Dick was sound asleep and Roy had fall asleep in a chair next to the bed.

"Do you think Dick well be allright?" Ollie said.

"Yeah, he should be fine."

A hour later both Sups and Ollie left. Ollie had left Roy there to sleep, and would come by tommrow.

**LATER **

Dick was eating luch when Ollie and Roy came over. When Dick and Roy were playing outside Ollie asked , "How is he?"

Bruce replied, "Like I said he's back to the way he was."


End file.
